Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ballistic products, in particular to ballistic products formed from aramid fibrous material.
Description of the Related Art
Ballistic resistant products for vests and the like are known in the art. Many of these products are based on high tenacity fibers, such as aramid fibers. Although such products have excellent properties and have achieved commercial success, there is a constant need to improve the properties of armor products, such as body armor products.
In particular, it would be desirable to provide ballistic resistant products which had improved resistance to high energy rifle bullets and the like.